


Motivos porque Eu + Clint = Má Idéia

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Lists, Portuguese, pov Kate
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - POV Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

O negócio da idade não me incomoda tanto assim (seria meio hipocrisia considerando a minha mega paixonite nos anos de adolescência pelo Johnny Depp que é bem mais velho que ele), mas quando se imagina namorando um cara mais velho, você visualiza alguém seguro, confiante e etc, e honestamente ele parece tão perdido quanto eu, as vezes até um pouco mais.

2.

Ele disse uma vez que ele não quer dormir comigo (completamente do nada btw). Nessa conversa ele disse meio que é porque sexo complica demais as coisas, ele foi bem inarticulado nessa conversa (até hoje eu brinco que ele quer dormir com o Spiderman por causa dessa conversa) , mas ainda assim é um ponto valido, e um que por algumas experiências que eu tive com os membros do meu time que eu sei que é verdadeiro.

3.

Ele desiste quando as coisas ficam difíceis, e pelo que eu já percebi no nosso meio de trabalho, e na vida em geral realmente, as coisas sempre ficam difíceis de uma maneira ou de outra. E apenas sendo amiga dele isso as vezes já acaba comigo.


	2. Motivos porque Eu + Kate = Má Idéia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : POV Clint

1.

Sabe nunca foi realmente discutido em voz alta mas acho que tem um consenso geral entre os vingadores que vai ser o Tony que vai ter a crise de meia idade e passar a arranjar namoradas de dezenove anos. Ela acabou de se formar no colegial, quando eu tinha a idade dela ela era literalmente um bebê, se eu ficasse com ela eu provavelmente ouviria muitas piadinhas bobas do pessoal, e do Steve sermões, muitos sermões.

2.

Ela já acha que ela tem o direito de manter um monte das coisas dela na minha casa e levar o meu cachorro embora com ela quando discutimos e nós nem estamos juntos, eu nem consigo imaginar o tipo de liberdade que ela tomaria se estivemos.

3.

Sexo complica as coisas e romance se esvai, pelo menos sempre parece ser assim para comigo, e eu não posso perdê-la. Sim ela é teimosa, e mimada, e tecnicamente falando uma ladra de cachorros. Mas ela também é inteligente, e corajosa, e divertida e estranha, e as vezes eu acho que eu vou explodir de tanta afeição e orgulho que eu sinto quando a vejo em ação, até hoje eu não sei porque ela escolheu "Hawkeye" como a sua identidade porque ela certamente poderia conseguir algo tão melhor do que eu. Eu não posso perdê-la, romance acaba, mas parcerias as vezes duram a vida inteira.


End file.
